Violet Heelhum
- Jekyll and Hyde = - Violet = - Amethyst Storm = }}}} }} Violet was an old childhood friend that hung around Jeremy, and slowly began to crush on him. However, her heart was slightly broken as he and Jaqueline started going out. In a situation of desperation, Violet took a sample of the formula she took under investigation, and became a new Hyde that fell for both Goliath and Jackie Hyde: Amethyst Storm, as well as join up with The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Violet Heelhum *'Alias': Amethyst Storm *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Gray lavender (Light Purple as Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow as Hyde) *'Likes': **'Violet': Movies, parties (but doesn’t socialize), bike rides, nature walks, Jeremy (childhood crush/lover), Mari and Jaqueline (best friends) **'Amethyst': Parties (but loves to socialize), skinny dipping, orgies, Jeremy (Goliath), Mari (Comette), Jaqueline (Jackie), mud *'Dislikes': **'Violet': Being left out, cockroaches, mud **'Amethyst': Being left out of everything *'Family': Marin Heelhum (aunt) Appearance Casual Violet is an Asian American with a slim figure, with A-Cup breasts, thin waist… well, she looks thin. She has a bob cut of gray lavender, with one of her bangs nearly covering her right eye. Her eyes are blue, and she usually wears blue jeans, purple sneakers, a white hoodie jacket zipped up to her collar bone, and wears a purple turtleneck T-shirt. After her change, she gains a slender figure with a B-Cup chest and her hair is more noticeably shinier than before. Hyde - Amethyst Storm As Amethyst, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest, much like Jackie Hyde. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Light Purple with white streaks, along with her skin turning completely Light lavender, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. Hyde Attire As a hyde Violet wears a blue sleeveless, neck high, leotard, with a single long thigh high, toeless sock and shoulder length glove, on her left arm and leg, each held in place by a white latex strap, with a small section cut away over the knee. She also wears a white latex utility belt, and a blue and white, fingerless glove on her right hand, and a small piece of latex stepped around her right knee, with an identical small hole cut away. Background Violet Heelhum was the neighbor of Jeremy Hale, as well as his childhood best friend. They used to go exploring in the woods, and spend summer together. Things were pretty good for them. Except during that time, Violet was developing a crush on Jeremy, something he was oblivious to at the time. Even when they grew and entered high school, Jeremy still didn’t notice the crush his childhood friend had on him. Not even joining the Newsper Club to get him to notice. All he noticed was Jaqueline, and the story of her family. Though one day, Jeremy gave up on the story, prompting Violet to try to figure out why. And for that, she began to spy on Jaqueline whenever Jeremy wasn’t around. So far, no leads were up, and so she tried to steak out during the night. Though when she did, she saw the weirdest thing: a six-seven foot tall albino girl with black hair and a bod to die for walk or jump out of Jaqueline’s apartment. One night, she snuck a camera into Jaqueline’s warehouse lab, as well as took a vial of what was the Hyde formula as some kind of evidence on what it was that was going on. Later one night, whilst drinking a lot of Monster energy drinks, she was keeping watch on the monitors. All almost seemed like it was to give up, until she saw Jackie Hyde waltz right into the lab, along with Comette and Ivory as the door closed behind them. Much to Violet was confusion on why those three entered Jaqueline’s lab… until she saw them shrink and change back to Jaqueline Jekyll, Mari Kelley, and Connie Mendoza. Violet had tons of questions that she asked herself (much under the influence of the energy drinks she had guzzled down). However, one of those questions was answered when Mari made mention of Jaqueline’s Hyde formula was a major awesome alchemic breakthrough, as Connie agreed since it de-aged her permanently, while Jaqueline was all bashful on all of it. It then hit Violet on what the vial she had grabbed on a whim, and realized it was the Hyde formula, and knew what it could do for her. Standing up, and looking at herself in the mirror, she gulped it without hesitation. Suddenly, in a few moments the transformation began, resulting in a purple and light lavender haired Hyde with a body similar to Jackie Hyde’s. A Hyde calling herself Amethyst Storm. Immediately, she bolted out of there, with only grabbing a blanket as a towel or clothing to cover herself. Late that night, at Jeremy’s place, he was just coming back from the patrol earlier, when something had just pulled him outside, and carried him away to wherever. However, Jaqueline was arriving to try to go on a date with him, when she took notice of the object carrying Jeremy, and chased after. In an abandoned warehouse, Jeremy was face-to-face with Amethyst, who tried to woo him with her feminine wilds. This only freaked Jeremy out a little, stating he had no idea on who she was. Growing frustrated, she finally took action, pinning Jeremy down in an attempt to rape him, while she tearfully stated he brought it on himself for not noticing him for so long. But before she could even liplock with him, Jackie Hyde busted through, tackling her away from Jeremy. Amethyst came two, and realized Jackie Hyde was in there, and attacked, claiming she was the reason why Jeremy didn’t notice her at all, even before she took the formula. The fight ensured until Goliath stepped in, pinning her to the wall, as he argued on who it was, until Amethyst shouted that it was her… Violet. This caused both Hydes to stop, as Amethyst finally bawled with tears, collapsing on the ground. The next morning, after Violet transformed back in Jaqueline’s room, with Jeremy, Jaqueline, Mari, and Connie were present, as they asked why she did what she did. She stated that Jeremy and she were together for a long time, but he didn’t even notice how she felt. She went through a list of failed attempts, to which everyone groaned at how dense Jeremy was, and his awkward confession that he was rather dense on it. Afterwards, the final straw for her spilled out, as the fact that she and Jeremy were together that she wanted to be like Jaqueline Jekyll and Jackie Hyde, but knew that it didn’t come to full light. At that moment, when she broke down, Jeremy and Jaqueline hugged her, as Jeremy repeated an apology to her for his dense nature. Afterwards, things got better for Violet, as she had become part of the Free Hydes, as a literal power house of energy… and a lover for both Jaqueline and Jeremy, as well as their alter ego Hydes. Personality Violet has a somewhat complex personality, even before ingesting the Hyde formula. Around Jeremy (and later on with Jaqueline), she acts like a nice and loveable girl. Around Jaqueline or any other girls (at first), she acts like a cold and withdrawn individual giving them the stink eye. After her change, she became more "bold" in her relationship with Jeremy and Jaqueline when the girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Violet thinks of the two now very highly, and wants to stay with them forever. However, she will pinch Jeremy’s cheek whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone like Dennis or Elaine when they insult Jaqueline. She doesn’t really like confrontations all that much, and tries to avoid them. But she hates it when people she cares about get into fights, whether they were the cause or not. As Amethyst, she is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, but still good-hearted and protective. Amethyst tends to indulge both Jackie and Goliath more than the other Hydes and partakes in activities with them, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for their well-being in times of more severe danger. Amethyst loves a good fight. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. Because of her origins, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Jackie or Ivory. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Free Hydes, thinking that she does not belong with them or Jeremy of their caliber when she was created out of an act to be noticed by the boy she and Violet love, but only got fear. She thought that when the others learned of this, they would think less of her. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self-loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. Later on, Amethyst comes to terms with herself due to Jaqueline's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same. Afterwards, Amethyst seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she did not want to do anything for a month. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Spin Dash': Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies Skills *'Journalism' *'Wresting': with Antonio’s training, Violet becomes a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her challengers. *'Yo-Yo skills' Relationships Violet's Relationships Gallery Violet Heelhum (Amethyst Storm) pumped up.JPG|Violet Heelhum (Amethyst Storm) pumped up Violet Heelhum, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Violet Heelhum (Amethyst Storm), Hyde and Hyde Attire.JPG|Hyde - Amethyst Storm reward__thepbg_by_midas_bust-dcb6ekr.png|artwork by Midas Bust Voice Actor *'Violet': Carol Jacobanis *'Amethyst': Michaela Dietz Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests Category:The Free Hydes